


Bucket List

by Jade_Kelly



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro - Freeform, Other, Pining!Alex, The Ship of the dead, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kelly/pseuds/Jade_Kelly
Summary: Alex is freaking out. Tempted to lock herself in her sleeping chambers in Skadi's Thunderdome, she is questioning how to handle a kiss that has been on her bucket list for a while now.Some Pining!Alex, cause I can.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> What? Me? Write a new fanfic instead of working on chapter two for my other Fierrochase fanfic? Neverrrrrrrrrrrrr........................................................................

Alex had a bucket list.

Well, now that she was dead, it didn't really work like a normal bucket list, which is a list of things someone needed to do before they died. She couldn't say that now. Instead, she likes to say she has 'a list of things to do before the end of the world'. The list was pretty mundane compared to some actual bucket lists. Her list was had tasks like 'make a total of 20 jars in two weeks', 'get a new tattoo', stuff like that. However, at the top of her bucket list, there was a task she never wanted to step into waters of. She only put it there because it seemed right and had been on her mind for nearly the past year.

Normally, when you complete a task, you feel relieved, like a million kilograms of weight has been lifted off your shoulders. But, sadly for Alex, this task being completed is the reason she is pacing backwards and forwards in the bedroom she was staying in at the Thunderdome, a mansion in Niflheim, courtesy of the goddess Skadi. This task is the reason Alex is tempted to lock herself in this temporary room and never leave. That stupid task. 

"I kissed Magnus Chase?!" Alex yelled to herself for the twentieth time that night, like it was still new, despite occurring over 4 hours ago. "I grabbed his stupid face, and put my lips on his?"   
"Why am I such an idiot?" She asked. Of course, she didn't completely regret it. She loved kissing him. It was amazing and warm. It kept her going. But, the regret stems from the fact of having to see him again that night. After the kiss, she brushed it off, so she can't go down there and profess her love?

'I could just pretend it never happened'? She asked herself. But she doesn't think she wanted that. First of all, that had been one of the best things about this whole trip. Secondly, Magnus seemed fond of the kiss in the first place, and she didn't want to break his stupid heart.

"But there's no other way," She thought out loud, disappointment stringing in her voice. Just pretending it never happened is easier than facing the assured rejection. 

That's what she was afraid of.

Magnus was a European, cisgendered male. Alex was a Latinx, transgender, genderfluid, female at the time, but shifts to male sometimes. There was no way Magnus would date her. Guys like that don't end up with people like Alex. She really liked Magnus. A lot. But, even with that mindset, that couldn't overpower her fear of being rejected by someone she likes. 

She has heard it all before:

"No."  
"I just want a singular boyfriend/girlfriend, not both."  
"I have a reputation."  
"Sorry, your genderfluid thing confuses me so I won't date you."

And those were the nicer versions. Of course, she's never asked anyone out, but people from homeless shelters have a lot of stories to share. 

She didn't want to lose a friend.

Even if it meant losing a potential boyfriend.

Despite the fact that Magnus didn't push her away in the kiss, and that he was gaping with rosy cheeks, she couldn't risk it.

She took a deep breath in, and out.

'OK,' she thought, 'just go down there, and ignore it. Ignore any stares. Act like it never happened.'

Alex had a bucket list.

And 'professing her true feelings for Magnus' was not one of the tasks.

She went down there, sat at a table with meals laid out in front of her.

She made eye-contact with Magnus,

And gave him the same old snarky face back.

Ignoring the disappointed facial expression he had.

Ignoring her true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. That was short. The idea just came to mind about Alex during all of this and what she would do. For those who don't know, this takes place during The Ship Of The Dead, when they are staying at Skadi's Thunderdome in Niflheim and happens soon after the first Fierrochase kiss. After the kiss, Alex said, "I didn't want to die without doing that" so I imagined Alex has this bucket list of some sort and kissing Magnus is like, the top priority. The fanfic finishes where in the book, the gang arrive for dinner, Magnus tries to catch Alex's eyes, but she just gives him a snarky look, acting like it never happened. Also, I love Pining!Alex. Anyway, feel free to comment criticism or something. I take criticism well, personally, and if there is something you don't like, I'll probs change it, cause fans opinion first! Anyway, byeeeeeee


End file.
